The Assignment
by FlawlessKlaine
Summary: The assignment was: write about someone you love. Klaine.


**A\N So I wrote this for Linde cuz she had a history test and she refused to learn and I told her that I'd write a fanfiction for her :D**

**Enjoy my friends.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, because we would have that make out session way earlier.**

"Class, we have a new assignment" Mrs. Ryans monotone voice says to the class."The assignment is: write about someone you love. That means, a celebrity, or a family member, of surprise me with your own original idea." Blaine's eyes widen. There was only one person on this earth who he really loved. His parents were never there for him, and even though he liked Matt Bomer, he did not love him. His eyes wander over to the only person he really loves, his best friend. Those two words hit him in the face, hard. Best friends, that's all they'll ever be. Kurt notices that he was stares at him, and Blaine quickly looks away. This is going to be a fun assignment.

_'And I really like him in Magic Mike, even though he doesn't say a lot.' _"Argh, this is crap!" Blaine yells and he throws away the paper. How can he write about someone he loves, when he doesn't really love them! He sighs and starts writing again, his pen flowing over the paper, sentence after sentence and when he opens his eyes to read what he just wrote, he freaks out. Blaine has to hide this forever.

"NO WES NO NO NO NO NO!" Kurt screams running trough Dalton's hallways. Wes found out Kurt's ticklish, and now he won't stop tickle him until he admits that he's in love with Blaine. And that's something he is NOT going to admit, especially not to Wes. He quickly runs in his and Blaine's dorm room. He hears Wes right behind him, and jumps in Blaine's closet."Kurt! Come out of the closer!" Wes chuckles. "No way!" Kurt yells back."I'll stay here until you admit that you want to make Klainebow babies with Blaine." Kurt sighs, and looks around for something where he'll enjoy himself with until Blaine comes back to their room. Thankfully he sees Blaine's secret collection of Vogue issues. Choosing their personal favorite, with Marion Cotillard on the cover. Opening it, a paper fell out. Kurt looks around, as if someone would be in here, but obviously seen no one. He opens the paper and starts reading_. 'For the English assignment Mrs Ryans gave us. They told me to write about someone I love. That's hard for me, because there's only one person in this world I truly love. Kurt.'_ Kurt's eyes widen, he know he should stop reading. But he finds himself reading the next sentence. _'Kurt. How do I describe him. Sometimes when I stare at him, I just want to kiss him senseless. His face is just...wow. His nose is just adorable, his lips, god his lips. They're so pink and they look so soft and delicious. And his eyes. It's like an ocean, but at the same time, they sparkle, like there are stars in them. I wish I could just stare into them forever. And don't let me start on his body. Sometimes I see him dressing himself, and he's so muscled. And when we walk to class, I always walk behind him, so I can see him swaying his hips in that way that just drives me insane and makes me want to pinn him to the wall and kiss him until his knees are so weak that he can't do that unbelievable sexy walk again. But what I love the most about him is that he is Kurt. Funny sarcastic Kurt. Sweet Kurt. Lovely Kurt. Every part of him is perfect. I love him. But I'll never say it out loud. Maybe whispering to myself, when I look at him. I love you so much Kurt Hummel.'_ Kurt's doesn't realize he had been crying, until a tear falls on the paper. Blaine loves him? Him, simple him? He can't believe it, Blaine loves him. "Wes! What the hell are you doing in my room?" He heard Blaine's voice, his heart skipping a beat."I was just waiting for Princess who is hiding in a closet because I will tickle him until he admits that he has and orgasm everytime he sees you." Kurt could practically see Blaine's face right now, triangular eyebrows raised, and an adorable confused smile on his face."Get out here, Wes, or I'll burn your gavel." He heara Wes gasp, and run out of the room. Then he realizes he and Blaine are in their room together. Alone. And they love each other."Kurt? Wes is gone, you can come out now." Kurt opens the door and runs to Blaine, unable to stop himself, he pushes his lips to Blaine's. Blaine flails his arms, but quickly finds himself melting ib the kiss. Kurt puts his arms around Blaine's neck and graces over his his lower lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. Blaine happily opens his mouth and their tongues tangle together. After minutes, they pull apart, eyes locking."I love you too Blaine. God, I love you so much it hurts." "I love you Kurt." Blaine leans in closer, but Kurt puts his finger on Blaine's mouth."I...I kind of read your assignment for English." He whispers, and Blaine puts his head down."I'm sorry Kurt, I don't know what I was writing and suddenly all my feelings about you were there and I screwed up our friendship and..." Kurt cut him off with a kiss, feeling Blaine relax."Hey, I just told you that I love you too, didn't I?" Blaine nods, and they both lean in to kiss again. When Blaine's legs touch the bed, they let themselves fall slowly, never breaking the kiss. Kurt pulls Blaine even closer, breaking apart for a second to catch his breath, before leaning in again, their erections touching. Both boys moan loudly."I love you, I love you, I love you" Kurt whispers."I love you too, so much." Blaine starts kissing his neck, and Kurt moans.

The next morning was the most perfect morning of his live. Opening his eyes, he sees Blaine, perfect Blaine. He looks so peaceful asleep. His arms are around Blaine. Kurt kisses his face, starting with his forehead, and Blaine's eyes open slowly. He looks adorable, with sleep in his eyes. Kurt ends with his lips and they kiss slowly, sleepy for several minutes."Hmm...I love that you don't have really bad morning breath." Kurt whispers, and Blaine chuckles."I just love you." Kurt blushes."I love you too." He doesn't think he'll ever get tired of hearing that."So who is your real assignment about?" Kurt asks and Blaine smiles. "Matt Bomer of course." Kurt laughs, "Well, should we watch Magic Mike then?" "And by watching you mean making out with background noices?" Blaine winks. "I like the way you think"

**I HOPE YOU'LL GET AN A+ IN HISTORY LINDE**


End file.
